


One-word prompt: Stanford

by raisinghellonstarbug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel SPN - Freeform, Jess SPN, M/M, OTP: nothing is worth losing you, One-Word Prompt, SPN season one, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam n Cas, Sam x Castiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel fanfic, Stanford, Supernatural - Freeform, almost requited feelings, castiel - Freeform, hint of Debriel, mention of Dean, moderate swearing, sastiel prompt, the softest ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisinghellonstarbug/pseuds/raisinghellonstarbug
Summary: Prompt for my story, The Wilhelm Scream (not currently published).Sub-title: You touch my inner smile...Castiel meets Sam at a bar where Sam is having downtime after finishing an assignment. With the help of Gabriel, Castiel has somewhat learned how to flirt, and even though Sam is with Jess, Castiel’s aim is to make a first impression on Sam that he will never forget.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	One-word prompt: Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2005 and Sam is studying at Stanford, having been nearly two years without his brother Dean and father John on his back about the hunting life. While Dean does check up on him every so often, Sam is happy and with his new girlfriend Jess. However, an uprising is beginning, and without either of them knowing, Dean and Sam are being watched over by a rebellious former angel who has fallen from heaven. Castiel, the angel who has left his family behind, has chosen to introduce himself to Sam, without the young Winchester knowing who he is.
> 
> Extra Info - This is actually part of the plot of my story, The Wilhelm Scream. I have been writing it for years, but haven’t finished it yet. I figure if I post this, perhaps this will help encourage me to continue writing it again. I only ever finished one chapter, and this Sastiel short novel was going to be based on the idea that Castiel has already rebelled years before he met the brothers, and instead of appearing like he does at the beginning of season four, he was going to meet them pre-Supernatural season one.
> 
> Jess is not in this fic, but she is mentioned. Cas is slightly OOC in this fic, but I’m sure that’ll be understood given how this is an alternate version of Supernatural and he has become human at this point, knowing certain attributes to behaving like a human much earlier than in the TV series. There is also a hint of Debriel in this short fic

**_August 3rd, 2005_ **

This was it. This was the night that Castiel was finally going to properly meet Sam. 

Castiel had been planning this night for a good couple of months, but really it had already been years since he became desperate for this to become reality.

Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother, had been very helpful and patient in ensuring that Cas would know exactly what he would say to Sam when he first met him. They had been preparing for it together, so that Cas would meet him at the perfect moment and the right time. Cas hadn’t been sure for so long when would be the right time, but he finally decided that this was it.

Seeing as Dean and Sam had still not reunited with each other yet, he figured that perhaps Sam needed a little encouragement. Although Sam believed that he was happy, Cas could tell he was really missing his brother. He didn’t miss hunting though, Cas knew that. Unfortunately, Cas needed to make it clear to Sam that he couldn’t go on with this fake life that he was leading, especially as it was separate from Dean. He had to start hunting again and soon he would have no choice.

Neither Dean or Sam knew what was coming for them, and if Cas didn’t intervene at least once in Sam’s life before it all happened, then Sam would not at all be prepared, and as it was vital that Sam and Dean had a chance of being saved from the worst outcome, Cas figured this was the right thing to do. Although, Cas was aware that he would be kidding himself if meeting Sam didn’t actually have something to do with the fact that he was crazy about him and just wanted a good excuse to bring them together.

Cas still hated admitting to Gabriel let alone himself that what he was feeling was love, especially as angels were never supposed to fall in love, but Cas wasn’t really an angel anymore. Not by proper definition anyway. 

Gabriel was the only one he had left, and while he wasn’t exactly the most moral or orthodox angel, he was definitely a great brother to have and wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.

So, that night Cas was going along with the so-called perfect plan. Gabriel was going to be there as support. Cas and Gabe knew that Sam was going to a bar tonight without Jess, having a night out with his male friends. Cas couldn’t a hundred percent be sure whether Sam was attracted to men, but it had still felt strange for Cas to watch him interact with anyone romantically, let alone Jess. Cas did notice sometimes when he was watching him from afar that when he was with men, he did check them out and flirt with them, but something told Cas that he wasn’t totally aware of what he was doing. Cas reckoned that Sam was what you called a “closeted” homosexual, or at the very least “bi”-sexual. Gabriel taught him these terms and they still confused him sometimes, but he was prepared to go along with it if it meant that Cas had an advantage.

Cas was with Gabe in the outside seating area of the sports bar, watching groups of people walking into the establishment, usually young college students. Cas had come to know this bar having kept close to Sam over the last few months, but had never entered it until now. The bar was next to campus and it had football decor on the walls, neon light signs and a friendly and cosy atmosphere. It was always loud, with mostly classic rock and old tunes playing in the background. Cas and Gabe knew that Dean would love this place. Funnily enough, it was established that not long after Cas confessed his feelings towards Sam to Gabriel, that Gabriel then exchanged how he felt about Dean. Gabriel had been watching Dean while Cas was watching Sam. 

Gabriel was attracted to pretty much anyone or anything, so long as they had a “pretty face” and “hot ass” as Gabriel put it. Unfortunately, much to Castiel’s dismay, Gabriel had gone on and on one night for two hours about how perfect Dean’s ass was and how he hadn’t seen a more gorgeous face in all his life. Gabriel had been with women, men, vampires, angels, hell even a demon once. That made Castiel feel sick. But, Dean had been the best-looking out of them all, and Gabe had also got into detail about the sort of things he would do to Dean if he had the chance, but Cas eventually had to shut him up about it because otherwise Cas would really throw up.

Gabriel would often tease Cas that he would be less uptight if he finally got himself laid, but Cas didn’t want to do anything like that with anyone… except  _ maybe _ Sam.

So, before Cas and Gabe would head in there, Gabriel had to make sure that Cas was absolutely confident with the plan.

“Ok little brother, you are ready for this, right?”

Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat, taking a deep breath.

“I think so…”

“No no man, come on! It’s not you think, you  _ know _ . Got it?”

Cas slowly nodded, frowning and suddenly feeling panicked. He looked back up at Gabe with his eyes urgent and filled with anxiety. He started shaking his head profusely.

“Ok no no I’m not ready. Not at all, look. Perhaps we should do this another time?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed, “Cas… we’ve been over this. All you have to do is walk in there when you see Sam and just go up to him when he’s alone. When you catch him at the right moment, then it’s easy as pie after that! You just say hi, you tell him a little story, something that gets him intrigued, and then when you both start inevitably flirting with one another, you give him your number and bingo! You’ve done it.”

“But Gabe, what if I forget how to flirt? I mean, it’s all very well learning it and having to practice on your brother which is weird as hell by the way, as opposed to actually doing it! I could mess up completely and then he thinks I’m some, creepy weirdo…”

“Well, don’t mess up then! Look, you’re a handsome, sophisticated guy who is sharp, intelligent and knows how to catch a person’s eye! You can flirt Cas, even if it’s not perfect I mean, who cares? I’m sure he’ll think it’s cute. You know what he’s like, he’ll be flattered at the very least. And if he doesn’t feel the same way, then you can finally move on!”

Castiel's eyes widened and he began to panic further, “Oh great thanks Gabe, that’s what I need! I don’t think I can, I mean… no it’s just I can’t- I don’t- he-”

“Look calm the fuck down will you! I’m only teasing you for crying out loud. I guarantee this will work out, I just don’t know exactly how. But it will, I promise you. OK?”

Castiel took another deep breath. He looked at the bar, looked down the street and turned away from Gabe, looking down at the floor, mumbling numbers to himself to help him calm down. 

But, he wasn’t going to be calm for long. Gabriel gasped, noticing in the distance that what Castiel had been so frantic about for the last half hour was coming in their very direction.

“Cas… look up now. Look at what I’m seeing..”

Cas jolted his head back up and …  _ Oh holy shit… _

Cas’ mouth was agape, seeing the beautiful, breathtaking and motherfucker of a man that he cursed to himself for being so perfect. Luckily he and Gabe were standing quite far from the bar entrance that Sam and his friends wouldn’t see him. Sam was walking with his arms around his friends, flashing a big smile and laughing. His hair flickered in the wind, perfectly falling across his face. Castiel had to catch himself from drooling.

“Jeeesh Cassie, I think you caught a fly with that mouth…”

Cas glared at his brother and started to fidget. It was a bit cold, and they had been standing in the same spot for a while. Gabe motioned with his eyebrows and pointed to the bar.

“It’s showtime. Let’s plough…”

Castiel slowly walked forward, fixed his shirt and checked his breath. He took out a mint spray bottle from his pocket and sprayed some into his mouth. Through the window of a car on the side of where they were standing, he checked his hair. It was swept up by a little gel, held together in place. Cas shrugged a little, glad to see that he looked decent at least. Gabriel turned back to him and ushered him to follow.

Cas was wearing a navy button-down, a nice pair of jeans and a leather jacket. He knew that what he was wearing was somewhat cool, an outfit that most guys might wear during this time period. Guys didn’t have to put in as much effort as women did apparently, but Cas made sure he was wearing a cologne that would be hard to resist.

As he gradually opened the door to the bar, he saw Sam right in front of him. Well, not quite in front of him, but he was only a few feet away. He was standing at the bar with his friends, which was already a problem. 

  
  


Sam then noticed them standing there and Cas was stiff. He looked at them confused for a moment, and Sam wet his lips. He couldn’t help but stare, curious to know who they were. He had never seen them before, and this town wasn’t big.

Castiel’s mouth was caught in his throat, and cleared it, walking forward confidently towards the bar. Gabe followed behind and whispered in his ear, “OK now if you two really hit it off, I will slide away from the bar...” Cas tilted his head slightly, and nodded. He walked to the bar ensuring conviction, and casually asked the barman for two beers. The barman nodded and went to get them. 

Castiel then heard Sam say to his friends that they should get them a table and he’ll be there in a minute as he was gonna get another beer. Castiel bit his lip, trying not to stare at him. Sam looked over in his direction again, a smirk creeping on his face. Next thing Sam knew, he was inching closer to Cas and Gabe.

Gabe gestured to Cas, prompting him to say something. Cas put a finger to his lips, gesturing him to shut up. “Be cool” Cas whispered. Gabriel pulled a sarcastic face at him, speaking to him telepathically “Oh yeah like you were five minutes ago”. Cas glared at him again. The beers arrived and Cas gave the guy money.

Sam, who was still watching them, wondered whether he or this guy was going to say something. Sam felt a strange vibe from this guy, and he didn’t know whether it was good or bad. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had seen him before, but in that moment before he opened his mouth, Sam saw him turn his head to look at him. And well…  _ fuck. _

Sam had never ever,  _ ever _ seen eyes like it. Ridiculous eyes, so fucking blue that they looked so unreal, so rare. They were sparkling, blue as the sky and like two swimming pools. He couldn’t stop staring and was completely mesmerised by them. Castiel noticed this and frowned slightly, waving his hand in front of Sam. This soon helped, as Sam shook his head out of the trance, and started blushing hard realising that he had noticed him staring.

“Hey um- dude? Are you, alright?” Cas managed to say. Gabe laughed and then stopped when Castiel started glaring at him once more. Gabe then raised an eyebrow and mouthed “dude? Really?” and Cas told him to hush. Castiel turned back to Sam and could see nervously smiling, “Uh yeah, sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts I guess.”

Castiel’s eyes expressed admiration, his eyes glistened and Sam’s husky voice made Cas’ heart skip a beat. Gabe then hit Cas in the shoulder and cleared his throat.   
  
“Um right good. Sorry I was just going to ask you a question…”

Sam straightened himself up, making it clearer to Cas how freaking tall he was.  _ So tall, so dark, so handsome.  _ Sam took a swig of beer and gestured for Cas to ask, nodding in the process. Castiel then lifted himself onto one of the bar stools, inches away from Sam.

“Do you, do you know the area well? My brother and I were stopping here for a couple of days, and were wondering if there was anything to do?” 

“Huh, I knew you weren’t from around here…”

Castiel noticed a glint in Sam’s eye. He couldn’t help but wonder if Cas’ was getting a vibe from Sam.

Sam frowned at them slightly, chuckling again. “I’m sorry, what were your names?”

Gabriel politely smiled and gestured to himself and his brother. “I’m Gabriel, and this is Castiel.”

“Castiel, huh? Interesting name. Are your parents super religious?”

Castiel chuckled and nodded, “Yeah… Bible names right? We are certainly blessed.” Gabriel made a face at Cas and Cas looked down at his shoes.

_ Wow, this guy. He is so… I mean, he seems so confident but then, he opens his mouth. Damn though he is so cute. Shit, wait what? Did I just say this guy was cute? _

Sam couldn’t take his gaze off of Cas. Gabe telepathically spoke to Cas again:  _ “Dude, he is checking you out constantly. You should like so totally talk to him, flirt and maybe go back to his place if you know what I mean…” _

Castiel made a sarcastic face at his brother and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, casually walking away from him. Cas’ eyes widened and tried to get him to come back. Castiel then looked back at Sam, and smiled politely. 

“So, erm… what was your name?”

“Sam, some might call me Sammy. Although, not anyone I know.”

“Sam, huh.. Isn’t the first letter of your name the same letter as sexy?”

Sam almost spat his drink out in reaction to what Cas had said. He looked at him and didn’t know how to respond to that. Sam grinned and licked his lips.

“Err, yes I suppose it.”

“Sorry, I don’t normally say things like that. In fact, I don’t even come to places like this. But Gabe wanted to come and well, he has now ditched me…”

“You can join me and my friends if you want?”

Castiel makes a face, “I’m not too good with big crowds. That’s why I’m comfortable here, talking to you…” Cas then bit his lip, realising he was suffering from word vomit.

“Oh, well… I mean, that’s cool with me. I can sit here for a while.”

Castiel then looked at Sam and smiled brighter than he thought he ever could. Sam noticed this and smiled back, taking another sip of his beer.

“So,  _ Castiel _ …”  _ Oh fuck the way he said my name, it rolls of his gorgeous tongue so eloquently.... _

“What do you normally do when you’re not in bars?”

“Uh well, I normally read. Go for long walks. I-I don’t know what I wanna do for a career. I’m just… travelling, trailing through life. With Gabriel.”

“Huh… that’s cool. I’m sorry, but I can’t help but feel like I have seen you before somewhere. And that’s not a pick up line I swear.”

_ Shit. Did he recognise him from five years ago? Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have spoken to him to that day.  _ When Sam was seventeen, Castiel had spoken to him casually outside his school. Cas did look different that day, but maybe not different enough. He did sort of disguise himself.

“No? I don’t think so. I think I would have remembered someone like you…”

Sam spluttered his drink a little, almost gasping at that.

“Wow, are you- are you hitting on me?”

Castiel grinned, coyly responding, “ _ Is that a problem? _ ”

“Um, well. I mean, I’m not… I just don’t often get hit on by guys.”

“Really? You’ve had girls though, surely?”

“Uhh well yes. I mean, I kinda have a girl actually.”

“Oh, shit I’m sorry! If I had known-”

“No, it’s okay. Look I just. It’s a new relationship, and we’re seeing where it’s heading so…”

“Of course, but really, if I had known I wouldn’t have even tried to-”

“No no, it’s fine really. I appreciate it.”

Castiel sadly smiled at Sam, knowing that at this point he hadn’t quite succeeded in winning Sam over completely. But Sam was staring at him an awful lot, so it can’t have been a total loss. Sam looked at Cas again and frowned.

“Seriously, are you sure we haven’t met?”

Castiel had to tread this question lightly. 

“Perhaps I just have one of those faces…?” Castiel shrugged, nervously chuckling.

Sam nodded, his suspicions still raised. He didn’t know where he knew him, but he sure did look like someone he had met once. Back when he was at high school. How on earth could he be here of all places? Sam was probably just losing it and he did have one of those faces.

“I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t- I just get paranoid sometimes. Comes with a past like mine…”

Sam then frowned to himself, shaking his head. 

“Please, forget I said that. Anyway, so where are you from originally?”

Castiel answered swiftly, having made up a background from himself.

“I’m from Boston. Specifically, Dorchester. A quaint place, filled with history. I miss it sometimes.”

“Have you not been there recently?”

“No, I don’t speak to my parents. I haven’t been there for years.”

“Oh. I get it. I don’t talk to my dad.”

Castiel knew all this, but to actually hear it from Sam’s lips came as a bit of surprise. It was nice that Sam was being so open with him even though he had just met him.

“Look, I know this might sound ridiculous, but even though we’ve just met, I feel like you’re someone I can trust. Is that completely crazy?”

Castiel grinned, “No, I mean… I do have that way with people. Maybe it’s my charming face that gets people talking.”

“It certainly is that…” Sam then looked away and blushed.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to give you mixed signals. Perhaps, perhaps we could meet… tomorrow? Over a coffee at the cafe opposite? That way it’s not so intimate. I mean, coffee is harmless I guess.”

“I can’t guarantee that coffee will be totally innocent but I’ll try…” Castiel winked at Sam and Sam blushed again.

“Seriously, you’re going to have to stop that…”

Castiel bit his lip and stared right into Sam’s soul, “And why would I need to do that?” Sam nearly groaned out loud, Castiel’s voice making Sam quiver. He held the gaze, completely lost for words.  _ Shit, those blue eyes are definitely going to kill me… _

“Umm, I should- we-”

Castiel chuckled and gave a small card with his number on it to Sam. 

“See you at 10am tomorrow? Ciao…” Cas put his leather jacket back on, winked and turned on his heel away from Sam, walking out the bar.

Sam had no idea what had just happened, but he now had a date with this guy and despite Jess, he couldn’t help but feel excited that he was going to see him again.

Gabriel then suddenly turned to Sam and smiled politely.

“It was nice meeting you…”

Sam nodded and waved Gabriel goodbye.

_ What the fuck am I going to do now? _

.


End file.
